


Fragments of You

by Sorakuu



Series: The Story Between You and Me [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa reached out his hand and brought the man standing in front of him to his chest. Sugawara was shocked as he seemed to struggle in Oikawa's arm, but somehow Oikawa didn't feel any strength in it. Their position was surprisingly comfortable and Oikawa couldn't help but wonder why the guy fitted perfectly in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, I really appreciate it :D Hope you'll like this part 3.

Oikawa scanned the room as quickly as possible. Sinking every bits of information about the apartment Sugawara Koushi lived in. It was normal like any other 2ldk apartments, and quite stylish much to Oikawa surprise. Well, Sugawara wasn't someone who you could call plain but he wasn't stylish either, well at least not as stylish as Oikawa (Oikawa used to be from the pictures he saw, he was magazine worth stylish). 

The furniture were in harmonized color, dark and light brown and cream but mostly brown. There were pictures with cute frames hanging on the wall, and some small wall ornaments that Oikawa weirdly took a liking to.

The brunette’s eyes landed on the balcony where a small tomato plant pot was sitting on the corner. Something flashed in his mind, the same scene with the one when he woke up for the first time after his comma. The brunette immediately walked towards it, sliding the glass door to the left and positioned himself in the small balcony. 

The wind from outside gently brushed Oikawa's cheeks and messed with his hair. He looked down and saw the road they walked in a couple of minutes ago. The apartment was in second floor not too high not too low, it was perfect if Oikawa must said so. According to Sugawara it was near a convenience store, 15 minutes walk. It was also near a local GYM, 50 minutes walking distance. The train station was 30 minutes from the apartment and the bus stop was just on the end of the road.

It was completely an apartment Oikawa would choose if he have to choose one. Oikawa peeked behind his shoulder and saw the inside. Sugawara wore a completely poker face, looking at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. Iwaizumi in the other hand looked somehow nervous, he avoided Oikawa's eyes. Oikawa wanted to ask him questions but a wave of memory resurfacing from beneath Oikawa's mind. He steadied himself in the railing, trying hard not to fall and ridiculed himself.

Oikawa could see the nice apartment in his mind but different from what it really was. It was night time, and the light from the streets illuminated the whole room. Oikawa could feel his memory roamed freely in his head, making him ignored the reality. Oikawa moved along as his memory guided him to looked at the tomato plant 

"Looks like the plant is growing huh?" a voice rang in his head. "You did a good work Tooru" it was eerily familiar Oikawa just couldn't put his finger on.

Oikawa's vision turned around before he saw a mop of white haired on his chest. He was hugged, apparently, but by whom?

His memory ended as the person on his memory about to lift his head. Oikawa closed his eyes trying to ease the sudden pain he felt. When he opened his eyes he could see Sugawara walking towards him. His face was worried and sad. "What's wrong Oikawa?" he asked.

The brunette's brain came up with so many questions and possibility that Oikawa couldn't think straight. Sugawara walked a couple more steps, making him close enough to Oikawa. The brunette stared at the white haired and the memory seemed to reply.

Oikawa reached out his hand and brought the man standing in front of him to his chest. Sugawara was shocked as he seemed to struggle in Oikawa's arm, but somehow Oikawa didn't feel any strength in it. Their position was surprisingly comfortable and Oikawa couldn't help but wonder why the guy fitted perfectly in his arms.

Oikawa looked down and see the same mop of white hair as in his memory.  
Sugawara struggled once again and Oikawa tighten his hold. Sugawara asked the brunette to release him and Oikawa had to fight his desire to just trap the white haired forever in his arms. He released Sugawara and a sudden wave of disappointment hit him.

“Wh-what with you? Wh-why did you do-do that?” Sugawara was bright red from cheeks to ear as he stuttering. The color nicely complement Sugawara’s complexion and Oikawa wouldn’t mind to see it again.

In fact he wanted to see it forever. 

Oikawa walked towards the living room and straight for the framed photo on the wall. He scanned one by one quickly before analyzing each one. There were 10 pictures in totals; each and every one of them had Oikawa and Sugawara in it. There are 5 pictures that had other people in it.

Oikawa couldn’t name everyone but he could see his parents in one of the pictures, Iwa-chan in the other, Kageyama and the orange kid, Sugawara with three people he didn’t and the last one on the bottom was Matsukawa with his former high school volleyball team.

Sugawara stood a little bit closer to him “What’s wrong?” he asked. Oikawa turned to see him, an uncomfortable silence came and Oikawa felt his head spinning. “Why there are pictures of me here?” he asked pointing at the pictures. Oikawa felt as if something being hidden from him, something between him and Sugawara. 

The brunette tried to put the puzzles together. The eerily familiar voice in his memory, the mop of white hair, the balcony with tomato plants, and now the pictures of him and Sugawara on the latter’s apartment. He was closed to figure things out.

“What? I can’t keep a picture of us? We are friend” Sugawara said “…you know” the pause somehow made Oikawa irritated. He glared down at Sugawara until the white haired raised his hand in defeat. “Okay!! We were roommate!! That’s why they were photo of us”

He looked once again at the pictures of him and Sugawara on the wall. One of them was having the two standing too close to each other. Oikawa’s hand was out of frame and the brunette assumed he had taken the photo himself. Sugawara was smiling wide and the hint of happiness could be clearly seen in it, even Oikawa had a stupid grin on his face.

Sugawara shoulder was on Oikawa’s chest and the arm looked as if it was on Oikawa’s waist. Heck, Oikawa could feel that he in that picture also had his hand encircle the white haired waist, but why?

“I don’t think roommate would have an intimate picture like this” the brunette pointed out at the said picture and he was sure he caught a glimpse of sadness on Sugawara’s face before it disappeared.

“We were closed Oikawa, we were… we were best friends” was Sugawara’s answer.

“Really? Then why I haven’t seen a picture of me and Iwa-chan this close?” Oikawa felt as if he was missing out on something and Sugawara didn’t want to tell him. His head then spin and he lost his balanced as he kneeled to the ground.

Sugawara quickly came to him and offered a hand. Oikawa looked at him and his memory overlapping with reality, a mop of white haired came into view and it suddenly fit the missing part.

“What were you to me?” Oikawa blurted out.

Sugawara was visibly tensing at the question. Before he could answer Oikawa interrupted him. “We were not just friends right?” he asked. Everything suddenly went crystal clear when he thought about his reaction towards Sugawara. 

The change of temperature in his body, the way his heart beat erratically whenever he saw Sugawara’s smile, the longing for his laugh and the desire to see the pink adored the white haired face. How could he didn’t notice it? How could Oikawa forget it?

The answer hit him hard as he realized what was missing. First he forgot about his parents and then forgot about his best friends, he thought that it was the worst thing he could have done but it wasn’t. 

“Oh my God! No way—” Oikawa blinked the tears away from his eyes as Sugawara stared at him. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me? I know I’m an amnesiac but why didn’t you tell me the truth!?” Oikawa shoutted.

He raised and found Iwa-chan looking at them with a shocked face. He knew. Iwa-chan knew about it and kept quiet about it. Sugawara knew and didn’t tell him.

“I thought that you guys said that you wanted to help me!! Why didn’t you say anything!!” he punched the wall and one of the framed picture fell down.

“Oikawa please calm down” Sugawara stepped closer and put his hand on Oikawa shoulder “Let sit down first okay?” at that Oikawa snapped. He swatted Sugawara’s hand and proceeded to glared at him with all of his emotion mixed in his stomach.

“I thought that you guys are helping me, but you hide the most important truth from me” Oikawa voice cracked at the middle as tears freely ran down his cheeks. “Oh my God! How could I forget it!!” the brunette began to sob.

“Oikawa listen to me, let me explain-“

“How can I trust you after you hide the truth from me?”

Sugawara went silent, eyes casted down to the floor. Iwa-chan walked towards them but Oikawa gave him a silent plead not to. Surprisingly, Iwa-chan obeyed and merely watching them.

“Now answer me Sugawara!” his voiced raised a bit even though he didn’t intend to do it. “We were not just friends right?” at the second time Sugawara finally nod and Oikawa’s heart broke to pieces.

He lean to the wall and slumped down slowly, hugging his knees. He forgot about Sugawara and the connection between them. He felt awful. How could he forget about Sugawara? How could he forget about Iwa-chan? How could he forget about his parents?

How could he forget about everything? Right, amnesia.

“I’m sorry” Oikawa mumbled “I’m sorry that I forgot about you Sugawara, I- I am not supposed to-“

“You can’t help it, you lost your memory. I understand it” Sugawara voiced felt restrained. Oikawa lifted his head and met the hazel eyes watery from the tears the owner tried to hold.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Sugawara’s eyes widen at the question and Oikawa need to repeat it to get the answer “You looked like you blamed yourself for forgetting things when it’s clearly not your fault” Sugawara’s gazed flew from Oikawa to the door beside him.

“You looked so depressed over it and I didn’t want you to suffer more so I kept quiet about it” Sugawara brought his arms to his chest. 

“You should have told me the truth!” Oikawa yelled as he stood to face Sugawara “How could you stay quiet about something this important!!”

“How could I just tell you about it out of the blue!!” Sugawara snapped back tears running down his cheeks. “Do you remember how you were when we told you about your parents? I can’t forget the look on your face that they, do you think I will be selfish enough and let you experienced the same thing?” the white haired tears could be seen visibly.

“Who cares what I felt! You just have to tell me and I would know!”

“I care Tooru! I care!” Sugawara yelled “You- *hic* you really think I wanted to see you crying on the corner blaming yourself for forgetting things out of your own will” Sugawara hiccupped went uncontrollable “I don’t want to see you broke down like that again”

“But I’m already broken”

Sugawara lifted his eyes and Oikawa could feel a smile for on his lips. “You must think that you did the right thing? You think that what you did was the best thing to do right?” Oikawa couldn’t hold his feelings.

“If you said that you don’t want to see me like that again then you should have told me earlier. You should explain to me earlier” Oikawa clenched his chest “Don’t it ever crossed your mind that it will hurt me more when you told me months after I awake? Did you really think I will take it much better than when I first woke up?”

“I- Oh my God, Tooru I did plan to tell you. I-“

“But you didn’t” Sugawara went rigid and the tears fall even more freely “You didn’t. you chose to stay quiet about it because you think it was the best decision” Oikawa bit his lower lip preventing the whimper to escape.

“Have you had any idea how I feel right now? For these few months I felt terrible to forgot the most important people in my life Suga, I blamed myself for not remembering my parents and Iwa-chan, but when I did remember them I felt really glad that I am able to recognized my beloved ones” Oikawa wiped away some tears.

“I thought that it was over, that I already remember my special ones that I don’t have to go through those nightmares but no, here you I am forgetting about you. About us” from the corner of his eyes he saw Iwa-chan walked to them again.

"Hey lets us all sit down and talk th-"

"Shut it Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa shouted angrily. Iwa-chan’s face was clearly angry but then he sighed and slumped down on the couch.

“Tooru.. I-“ Sugawara’s breath was short and tears didn’t stop flowing on his soft looking cheeks. Oikawa buried the desire to run his finger to those cheeks.

“I can’t believe I’m still forgetting one person. I can’t believe I don’t remember anything about it” Oikawa cried “and I can’t believe you didn’t tell me”

His head spun and all sort of emotion resurfaced; guilt, sadness, anger, and disappointment. Sugawara was about to talk when the door swung opened and a “Sorry for interrupting senpai” echoed throughout the room.  
Oikawa turned and saw Kageyama entering the apartment. His face was first confused then turned to anger and Oikawa felt a jolt as Kageyama grabbed his shirt collar.

“What did you do to him?” Kageyama voice was low and threatening.

Iwa-chan yelled and quickly separated them “What did you do to him this time huh!?” Kageyama asked “Isn’t forgetting him is enough? Why do you always make him cry?” Kageyama’s face morphed and a sad face was shown instead of the angry one.

“Kageyama cut it out” Iwa-chan yelled.

“Do you know how much he cried for you? Do you know how much tears he had shed for you?” Kageyama gritted his teeth and Oikawa felt as if a brick had hit his head.

“Kageyama that’s enough! Come here!” Iwa-chan pulled Kageyama towards the entrance much to the raven hair protest. Kageyama glared at Oikawa and about to speak when Sugawara’s voice cut in.

“All of you get out” he said faced turned to his left avoiding eye contact.

Oikawa saw Sugawara’s shoulder shook badly and his sobs went louder. No one said anything until Sugawara asked them to leave the second time. “Please just… just leave me alone” he pleaded.

The brunette’s heart tightened up and he could feel a sharp feeling in it. it was painful. Oikawa didn’t want to see Sugawara like this, he need to stop it “Sugawara I-“ Iwa-chan’s hand on his shoulder stopped him and when he met Iwa-chan’s eyes, his best friend shook his head.

“We’re sorry Suga, we’ll leave now” Iwa-chan bowed a bit before he pulled Oikawa along towards the door.

Kageyama walked in front of them, murmuring a quiet apologized. Sugawara locked the door and Oikawa felt as if the weight of the world came down crashing him. He stood there a couple of good minutes before Iwa-chan pulled him back home.

On the way home Oikawa had asked questions to Iwa-chan about Sugawara and him but each of them was left hanging by Iwa-chan. “It’s really not my place to answer it” he said.

“You knew about it Iwa-chan, why didn’t you said anything?” Oikawa stopped in the middle of the road, eyes glued to the ground.

Iwa-chan stopped in front of him. The silent grew between them before Iwa-chan took a deep breath and groaned. “We wanted to tell you, we always did but Suga always said no” Iwa-chan scratch his neck “We told him to tell you but he refused”

Oikawa asked for the reason and Iwa-chan answered “He said he didn’t want you to be depressed about it, well he had the point Oikawa, and you looked like shit when I told you I’m your childhood friend”

“You always blamed yourself over the stupidest things” Iwa-chan snorted “You see, you can’t blame him. He meant well, he just want you to you live your life normally. Without the pressure to remember something without you blaming yourself” Iwa-chan explained.

“I-I understand, but still Iwa-chan” Oikawa lifted his head “If we really had some sort of connection between us shouldn’t he tell me about it?”

Even though Oikawa was an amnesiac, he still understood a thing or two about love. A couple should have no secret between them. A couple should always tell the other about everything. A couple shouldn’t hide something from the other and Sugawara did just that.

“You knew about it, but didn’t tell me” Oikawa said to Iwa-chan as they walked side by side on the way home. 

Iwaizumi stopped and looked at him for a couple seconds before sighed and nodded. Oikawa asked him for the reason and it took him a couple more minutes before answering it. “Suga asked me to, I wanted to tell you but well, it’s really between you and him not me” Iwaizumi continued walking keeping his distance far as if not to make Oikawa asked more question.

They walked home in silence.

“Are you still angry at him?” Iwaizumi got a nod from the brunette “You know what? It’s your problem with Suga. I can’t tell you what to do, it’s your relationship and you two need to short this out yourself” Iwa-chan leaded Oikawa to his house and said his good bye to him and his mother.

Oikawa went in the house, walking along side his mother who bombarded him with questions to the kitchen. Oikawa pulled the chair out and put his weight on it. He sighed as he rested his head on the flat surface of the cold table. His mother sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and asked him about his condition. The brunette turned his head and saw the concern written in his mother’s face. The picture of him, Sugawara and his parents came into his mind.

If Iwa-chan knew, his parents must have known it too.

“Mom, I need to ask you a question but promise me you have to answer it honestly” the brunette was surprised to find his voice calm and composed. As if the emotions he felt earlier disappeared.

His mother looked hesitant for a second before nodding and encouraging Oikawa to continue as she drawing circle on Oikawa’s back. The brunette took a deep breath before lifting his head staring straight to his mother’s eyes.

“Were I and Sugawara dating each other?” Oikawa asked bluntly.

Her mother’s eyes widen at it and tears running down her cheeks. “Why? You remember something?” she asked.

“Answer me, mom” Oikawa insisted.

His mother nodded “Did-did you remember anything about it?” she whispered the question as if she wasn’t supposed to ask it. Oikawa stared at her before nodding. He let out a groaned and rested his forehead on the table. Hoping the temperature of the table to help him get rid of the dizziness.

“Why you didn’t tell me?” he asked and the answered was the same as Iwa-chan. Oikawa groaned and he knew he that it wasn’t his mother fault nor Iwa-chan, it was Sugawara’s but Oikawa couldn’t find himself blaming the white haired.

“Mom, please tell me everything you knew about my relationship with Sugawara” he begged.

“I think is best for Koushi-kun to te—“

“Mom, please” Oikawa looked at her and he saw the reflection of himself on her eyes. He looked miserable. His mother nodded before revealing all of the secrets Sugawara and the others kept from him.

After she finished, Oikawa need a good 30 minute to calm his self down.


End file.
